I Just Haven't Met You Yet
by Charlie'sLostVampire
Summary: The perfect girl was out there. She had to be. There was someone for everyone. Ted just hasn't met her yet.


_I'm not surprised, not everything lasts  
I've broken my heart so many times I stopped keeping track  
Talk myself in, I talk myself out  
I get all worked up then I let myself down_

It just wasn't meant to be. That's what Ted Mosby had told himself countless times; more times than he could even remember if he was being honest. Yet, he still came back fighting, determined to find that one special girl. It hadn't been Zoey, or Stella, or even Victoria, but maybe that was a sign from the universe than he just had to keep looking. _She's out there, Ted,_ people would continuously say to him, _you've just got to keep looking._

But how long could one guy really wait? How long could one guy really have faith in the universe letting him be happy when all it had ever done was screw him over for believing in fate?

His life was a constant rollercoaster ride of ups and downs. He'd finally reach the top, the moment he had been anticipating, the moment when he was _absolutely certain_ that (insert name here) was the one, when BAM! He found himself flying back down at top speed, leaving him disoriented and sick to his stomach. Yet, even though he knew what goes up must come back down, he kept fighting. That girl was out there somewhere, and maybe she was looking just as hard for him as he was for her.

_I tried so very hard not to lose it  
I came up with a million excuses  
I thought I'd thought of every possibility_

Things with Zoey had really been doomed from the start. First, she started out hating his guts. Then there was the fact that she was married. Not to mention her obsession with hats… no matter how hard he tried to convince himself that they were "in" that year… they really weren't.

Stella, he hadn't been quite so sure. In fact, he'd been so certain she was the one that they made it all the way to the altar. The only real dilemma was that she left him at it without as much as a formal goodbye. Honestly, would saying, "Ted, I don't want to marry you," in person have been so hard? _Would it? _

Victoria was a different story entirely. He'd really thought they could work. But then Robin, Germany and Klaus came into the picture, and things got messier than her kitchen after making twelve dozen cupcakes. He should have known she wasn't the one. He should have known the second he felt compelled to get back with Robin before even officially breaking things off. Why had he gone back to her after things got screwed up so badly the first time? Had he really been that desperate?

The answer was simple: yes, he had been; desperate, lonely, and presented with a perfect opportunity to rid himself of those feelings. It was too bad that choice only ended up making him feel all of that and a hell of a lot worse down the road.

_And I know some day that it'll all turn out  
You'll make me work so we can work to work it out  
And I promise you kid that I'll give so much more than I get  
I just haven't met you yet_

Nothing like that would happen with her, though; not with the _real_ "one". They'd be perfectly compatible in every sort of way, and there wouldn't be any messy ex-husband issues or leaving anyone at the altar.

No, things would go smoothly with his perfect girl, and he'd make sure of it. He'd do everything he possibly could to make her happy, because nothing would make him happier than seeing her smile. She'd fill his days with her laughter by laughing at his jokes that no one else would find funny, especially his famous "shellfish-selfish" one, and he'd always be wondering if she was really laughing or if she was just doing so because she loved him too much to disappoint him. Either way, it would make him feel immensely proud and good about himself that he'd managed to make her light up in that way.

_I might have to wait, I'll never give up  
I guess it's half timing and the other half's luck  
Wherever you are, whenever it's right  
You'll come out of nowhere and into my life_

_And I know that we can be so amazing  
And baby your love is gonna change me  
And now I can see every possibility_

Ted knew she was out there. This girl of his couldn't just be purely fantasy; the world couldn't possibly be that cruel. His happiness could be waiting just around the corner, anxiously anticipating the moment when it would jump out and grab him. It would happen. He knew it would. He just had to be patient.

When he finally met this girl, things would be different. He'd finally be able to get off of that rollercoaster and slip into the tunnel of love, never again to fear that unavoidable downslide. This girl would change everything. She'd fill that void in his life that was so painfully empty, and everything would be perfect. He could see it all in his head; their two metaphorical kids, the puppy they would adopt, the barbeques they'd have every Saturday… He wanted it. God, he wanted it. But where was he going to find it? When? How?

_They say all's fair in love and war  
But I won't need to fight it  
We'll get it right and we'll be united_

He wasn't sure how much longer he could wait. He didn't even know this girl, he wasn't even positive she existed, but he was helplessly in love with her. He was hopelessly devoted to the mere idea of her. If she wasn't real, what would he do? No other girl would ever compare to this fantasy he had in his head… maybe not even Robin, not that she was an option anymore. If he ever wound up with somebody else, he'd be constantly warring with himself about whether or not he really loved her, or if he was settling. Ted Mosby didn't want to settle. Settling would mean giving up, and that wasn't on his agenda in the slightest.

This girl had to exist. She had to. There was someone for everyone, right? Why should he be any different? None of his exes could possibly have been his someone; if they were, he'd screwed things up royally.

No, he couldn't afford to think like that. He had to have faith. This girl was out there.

He just hadn't met her yet.


End file.
